As shown in FIG. 1, a luggage of the prior art has a framework 10 which comprises an inner frame 11 of an iron material. The inner frame 11 is provided at the top thereof with a top plate 12 made of a plastic material, and at the bottom thereof with a bottom plate 13 made of the plastic material. The framework 10 further comprises a pull-rod support frame 14 which is mounted in the rear side of the framework 10.
Such a prior art luggage framework 10 as described above is defective in design in that the iron inner frame 11 gives an added weight to the luggage, and that the iron inner frame 11 is prone to deform under pressure, and further that the framework 10 is not structurally stable.